Stripped
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: Jennifer/Needy. FEMSLASH.


Stripped

Needy tipped her head back and moaned as Jennifer's lips connected with the sensitive patch of skin just under her left breast. Pale fingers tangled in dark tresses, tugging gently, spurring Jennifer on in her quest to leave Needy breathless and begging for more.

The brunette placed one hand on the small of Needy's back, gripping her firmly as she traced a meandering path across the smooth plane of Needy's stomach with the fingers of her other hand. The blonde giggled when Jennifer's fingers ghosted across her flesh, sending a chill down her spine and eliciting a line of goosebumps. When her hand slipped lower, fingers just moving past the waistband of Needy's pink and white boy shorts, the blonde sucked in a sharp breath and jerked her body away from the contact. Jennifer let a low growl of frustration escape her lips.

"Wait," Needy said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"I thought I heard something. I think my mom's home." Needy tilted her head to one side and pretended to listen, although she knew there was nothing to hear. Her mother wouldn't be home for hours, if she came home at all.

"You're stalling. Stop it," Jennifer said.

Needy shook her head. "No, I'm not. I don't want to get caught. My mom—"

"Your mom's not home, Needy. There's no one else here. It's just you and me tonight."

Needy gulped audibly.

"You're scared," Jennifer said suddenly, an odd look passing over her pale face. She tilted her head to the side, much like Needy had just a few moments ago, and narrowed her blue eyes. "You are. You're scared. I can smell it."

"No, I'm not. I just don't wanna get in trouble, that's all."

"Are you scared of me?"

"What? No! No, of course not."

"Then what is it?"

Needy let out a heavy sigh and ran her fingers through her already messy hair. "I just—this is so different from what I've done with Chip," she said finally.

Jennifer smiled devilishly. "Oh, I can show you things that Chip has never even heard of. You just have to want it. If you don't, then we can stop this right now. No harm, no foul. It's your call."

Needy gulped again. Did the room just get hotter? She was sure it had; she could feel her cheeks flush, feel her entire body warming at the mere thought of the things Jennifer might show her if they indeed went through with what they had started. What Jennifer had started, actually.

"Needy, I'm not getting any younger. Come on. Don't be such a prude," Jennifer said with a hint of a whine to her voice. She stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"You are such a five-year-old," Needy said, shaking her head.

Jennifer just rolled her eyes. "You're already half-naked and I'm horny and we're getting nowhere like this," she said.

"Jennifer!"

Needy reached out to swat at the brunette's arm, but Jennifer caught her wrist and used that as leverage to pull Needy closer again, so close that Needy could actually feel Jennifer's breath on her face. Needy felt a shiver travel down the length of her spine, her skin prickling with goosebumps as Jennifer held her tight to her body.

"You can't tell me you don't want this," Jennifer said, her voice barely above a whisper. She moved her free hand down Needy's abdomen again, past the waistband of her panties, into the warm, wet heat between Needy's legs. "I bet Chip has never made you this wet."

Needy closed her eyes and moaned in spite of herself. Jennifer was right, of course. Nothing she had ever felt when she was with Chip could even come close to what she was feeling then. With Jennifer holding her close, touching her like that, whispering those dirty things to her—she had never felt more wound up, more turned on. It was like pumping straight adrenaline through her veins. She could feel and hear her heart pounding as if it were about to beat its way right out of her chest. She could feel her arousal flare white-hot between her legs.

"Jennifer," the blonde whined. She squirmed uncomfortably as Jennifer dragged her tongue over her pulse point, then stopped to suck at it for a bit.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop," Jennifer said, dragging her teeth lightly over Needy's collarbone at the same time she dragged her index finger through the wetness at the apex of Needy's thighs.

Needy bit down on her lower lip and moaned again. "_Iwantitgodpleasedon'tstop_." The words came out as one breathless plea as she struggled to keep her knees from giving out.

Jennifer leaned forward and nipped at Needy's earlobe. "Good girl."

Needy nearly cried out when Jennifer pushed into her. She wasn't gentle in any way, long, slender fingers driving into Needy with enough force to knock the breath from the blonde's lungs. It definitely wasn't how Needy had imagined sex with another girl. It wasn't sweet and soft and slow. It was rough and messy and fast. It was over much too soon. Needy let out a sharp cry when she came, clinging to Jennifer as her orgasm ripped violently through her. She collapsed against the brunette, shuddering and sobbing softly into the crook of Jennifer's neck.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked softly, her lips moving against the shell of Needy's ear. The only answer she got was a little nod and a whimper. "Come on, let's go over to the bed."

Needy allowed Jennifer to walk her over to the bed. Jennifer set the blonde down gently on the edge and kneeled in front of her, hands placed firmly on Needy's knees as she pushed them apart and crawled between them. She smoothed her hands up Needy's jean-clad legs, stopping only when her hands reached the top of Needy's pants. She gave a gentle tug and Needy lifted her hips so Jennifer could slide the jeans down and off completely. She dropped them to the floor and ran her hands up smooth, milky-white skin. Needy shivered. Her body felt as if it might go into sensory overload. She actually felt her brain short-circuit as Jennifer's lips found her inner thigh and trailed kisses upward.

Needy closed her eyes and tried not to think about how good it felt to have Jennifer touching her like this. She still hadn't fully recovered from the first time Jennifer had taken her up against the wall, but she could already feel her body responding to the brunette's touch. Her skin was riddled with goosebumps again. Her heart pounded something fierce as Jennifer pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her hips, smoothing her hands over Needy's breasts and stomach. And then Jennifer's lips were on her own, kissing her passionately, her tongue almost immediately seeking entrance into Needy's mouth.

When there was barely a breath left between them, Jennifer broke away and moved her kisses lower, lavishing Needy's neck and chest and breasts and abdomen. She swirled her tongue around Needy's belly button as one hand found and caressed one of Needy's breasts through the fabric of her bra, and the blonde moaned, hands tangling in Jennifer's long dark hair. Eventually, Jennifer's fingers found the tiny clasp at the front of Needy's bra and popped it open, pushing the pale fabric aside. When she wrapped her lips around an already hardened nipple, Needy gasped and moaned and tightened her fists in Jennifer's hair, pulling her forward and urging her on.

Moments, or maybe hours later, Needy felt Jennifer shift above her, and then the girl was gone completely. Needy forced her eyes open and craned her neck up a little just in time to see Jennifer settle on her knees in front of her again. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she had in mind. And if she wasn't sure before, the evil glint in Jennifer's eyes told Needy all she needed to know. Jennifer looped her fingers into the waist of Needy's panties and tugged them down over her long legs before dropping them to the floor with the rest of the blonde's clothes. Needy felt the heat rising in her body as those hungry eyes raked over her. There was only one thought that went through her mind then, a thought she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud until she heard Jennifer's voice breaking through the heavy silence.

"I'd never hurt you," the brunette said. Her eyes were softer than they had been just seconds before.

"I—I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's okay. You know that I wouldn't hurt you though, right?"

"You were kind of rough earlier."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Maybe a little. But I'm okay."

"I can be gentle this time. If you want me to."

"That sounds nice."

Jennifer nodded slowly as she brought her lips down to Needy's inner thigh again, but Needy tugged her gently back with a hand in her hair.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"I want to see you," Needy said softly. "All of you."

After a moment's hesitation, Jennifer slowly began to undress.

"I want to touch you," Needy said, when the brunette was kneeling between her legs again. "Can I do that? Is that okay?" she asked, losing some of her confidence when Jennifer gave her a strange look, like she didn't quite comprehend what Needy was asking of her.

"I'm not who I was. I'm not that girl anymore, you know. I'm just a shell."

"You're still Jennifer. I know you're still there. I can see it in your eyes, feel it in the way you touch me. I want you to know that I'm not afraid of you."

Jennifer nodded slowly.

"Will you let me then?" Needy asked.

Jennifer's eyes shuttered closed as she whispered, "Yes."

At that, Needy wound her fingers in Jennifer's hair again and pulled the other girl up, until their lips met in a fervent kiss. Jennifer moaned into the kiss, one hand sliding up Needy's side, her thumb gently brushing the side of Needy's breast. In turn, Needy ran her hands down Jennifer's back, letting her nails scrape lightly on the way back up.

Needy had a strange sense of knowing, a sort of sense-memory, like she and Jennifer had done this before. It was as if she just knew what to do, as if she just knew where to touch Jennifer to make her moan and sigh and squirm. Her brain simply sent the impulses that guided her hands where they needed to be, without really thinking at all. Somehow, the blonde ended up on top, with Jennifer writhing helplessly beneath her as she slipped her hand down between them. Brilliant blue eyes snapped open and Jennifer gasped as Needy slipped her fingers inside. She sighed and relaxed into Needy's touch, hips gravitating slightly to meet the blonde's fingers. Jennifer pushed her head back into the bed and moaned softly, and Needy lowered her lips to the brunette's neck, kissing and sucking gently as the hand nestled between Jennifer's legs worked up a slow and deliberate rhythm that soon had Jennifer struggling to keep her cool.

When Jennifer finally came, it was with Needy's name falling from her lips in frantic little whispers. Fingernails gripping Needy's bare back, digging in so hard that Needy had to bite down on her own lower lip to keep from crying out as well. Needy kissed her sweetly, swallowing her name before it had a chance to leave Jennifer's lips again, as Jennifer clung to her for dear life.

It seemed like hours had passed before Jennifer stopped trembling. She still held on to Needy, arms wrapped around the small blonde to keep her as close as possible. Needy let her head rest against Jennifer's shoulder, where she placed little butterfly kisses until Jennifer finally relaxed beneath her.

An eternity passed before either of them spoke. Needy was the first to gather enough courage to break the silence.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" the blonde asked softly, nuzzling Jennifer's neck.

She didn't expect what came next—the sudden tension in Jennifer's body or the choked sob that escaped Jennifer's lips. Startled, she looked up to the other girl with wide eyes. Jennifer's eyes were closed, and there were tears streaming down her face. Tears that Needy hadn't known this Jennifer to even be capable of. The sight made Needy's heart swell and she could only gather Jennifer in her arms and hold her tight until she stopped crying.

When the tears were gone, the room fell silent again. Needy pulled a blanket up around them and Jennifer snuggled into her, pillowing her head on Needy's shoulder. Needy wrapped her arms around the small, fragile brunette, one hand stroking absentmindedly up and down her side.

"Is it strange that I wish things could have been like this before I died?" Jennifer asked after a few long moments.

Needy let out a heavy sigh. She still hadn't come to terms with the fact that, yes, Jennifer had actually died, and had been replaced with this… different version of the best friend she once had. "No, not strange. Just… sad," she said finally. "I wish things would have been different, too."

"You would have been a great boyfriend."

Needy couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "I miss you, you know," she said softly. "I wish we could be together every night."

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Of course I mean it. I regret not being able to say it before now, but I do mean it. I also meant it when I said that you're beautiful."

Jennifer nodded slowly. "It's not going to be the same. I'm not that girl anymore."

"You're still my Jennifer. Always have been, always will be."

"Needy." Jennifer twirled a lock of golden hair around her index finger. "Anita."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me I'm yours."

"You're mine."

"I'll never hurt you."

Needy's chest tightened painfully again. "I know," she whispered, placing a kiss to the top of Jennifer's head. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Jennifer nodded against Needy's shoulder, then snuggled closer to her. Needy pulled the blanket up higher around them and tightened her arms around Jennifer, _her_ Jennifer, the girl that she always knew would belong to her, no matter who or what she became.


End file.
